Drama Total: Horror Island
by ShadowTails98
Summary: Una nueva temporada de DT comienza y esta vez los desafíos seran mas terrorificos y aran orinarse a mas de un concursante. Chris McLean conducira esta nueva temporada (otra vez). -Bienvenidos a DT Horror island-. FICHAS CERRADAS. up:Capitulo 1.
1. Chapter 1

Comienza el programa, aparece Chris McLean en una nueva isla, se encuentra enfrente de dos cabañas en muy mal estado. Es de noche y de fondo se escuchan unos gritos terroríficos que parecen no afectar al sonriente conductor.

-¿Crees tener el valor necesario para participar de esta nueva, y terrorífica temporada?-Mientras habla, un pasante, sale arrastrándose de una de las cabañas pero unas manos lo atrapan y lo vuelven a llevar hacia dentro-Entonces, mándanos tu audición y prepárate para participar de la temporada mas macabra y horrorosa de las temporadas de Drama Total.

McLean comienza a caminar hacia el muelle, que esta bastante destruido y tiene manchas de sangre *falsa* por todos lados y al llegar a la orilla, llega el chef en un bote.

-¿Es el mejor disfraz que conseguiste?-Pregunta el conductor, mirando dudoso, a su compañero vestido del hombre araña.

-Dijeron que era el más terrorífico que tenían.

-Si, no sabes el miedo que tengo-Dijo sarcástico, recuperando su habitual sonrisa, volvió a observar a la cámara-¿Qué estas esperando? Esta vez, nuevos concursantes se someterán a las pruebas mas horrorosas, por el gran premio de… ¿Cuánto es esta temporada?

-Con todos los gastos de la nueva isla…1 millón de dólares, iban a ser 3, pero ya sabes gastos.

-Si, claro…gastos-Ambos empezaron a reír desquiciada mente.

-Bueno, ya enserio-Recobro la compostura Chris-Los estaremos esperando aquí…en…Drama…Total…Horror…Island.

**BUENO HACE MUCHO QUE LO QUERIA HACER ASI QUE YA SABEN MANDE SUS FICHAS POR REVIEWS O MP. SERAN ENTRE 14 Y 18 CAMPISTAS, PUEDEN MANDAR DOS Y PUEDE QUE ENTREN LOS DOS O UNO SOLO**

**Nombre completo:**  
**Apodo :**  
**Estereotipo:**  
**Género:**  
**Orientación sexual:**  
**Edad (entre 16 y 18):**  
**Personalidad:**  
**Apariencia física (estatura, color de**  
**ojos, color de piel,**  
**cabello, etc):**  
**Vestimenta diaria:**  
**Traje de baño:**  
**Pijama:**  
**Gustos y Hobbies:**  
**Disgustos:**  
**Habilidades :**  
**Debilidades(Obligatorio) :**  
**Miedos y fobias(Obligatorio) :**  
**Personas con las que se**  
**llevaría bien:**  
**¿Y mal?:**  
**¿Pareja?:**  
**Dato que quieran agregar:**

**AUDICION:(OPCIONAL)**


	2. CAPITULO 1: NUEVOS CAMPISTAS

**CAPITULO 1: NUEVOS CAMPISTAS.**

**ACA ESTA EL PRIMER CAP. PUEDE SER UN POCO LARGO CON LAS DESCRIPCIONES Y ESO, PERO TENIA QUE PONER BIEN COMO ERAN.**

**DRAMA TOTAL NO ME PERTENECE Y LOS CAMPISTAS PERTENECEN A CADA LECTOR QUE QUIZO PARTICIPAR DEL FIC.**

* * *

Comienza el programa.

-¡Bienvenidos a esta nueva temporada de Drama Total!-Chris McLean se encontraba en el muelle de la isla, esperando a los nuevos campistas, a un costado, se encuentran 14 sillas.

-Esta vez nuestros nuevos participantes tendrán que superar los desafíos más terribles, arriesgaran sus vidas y convivirán entre ellos para ganar la gran suma de ¡un millón de dólares!

Un barco en muy mal estado se aproxima al muelle, de el, sale una chica peliblanca, ojos grises, viste una blusa blanca sin mangas, una mini falda negra con un short blanco debajo, botas negras y unos guantes sin dedos.

-Y aquí tenemos a nuestra primer campista… ¡Kiara Tennyson!-Ella solo asiente y se sienta en una de las sillas.

Detrás de ella aparece un chico, rubio de cabello corto y ojos ámbar, viste unos jeans negros, tenis blancos, y usa una chaqueta roja encima de una camisa gris.

-Y nuestro segundo campista es… ¡Jhon Pattson!-El rubio choca puños con Chris y cuando parece que diría algo…

-El que sigue, no tengo todo el día…bueno si, pero no lo perderé con ustedes-Jhon comienza a caminar, enojado, hacia los asientos y al llegar saluda a Kiara, esta simplemente lo ignora.

-Bueno, sigamos con el próximo.

Del barco sale una chica de cabello rubio oscuro atado en una coleta y ojos verdes, viste con una playera amarilla manga larga encima de una blusa negra, unos jeans holgados de mezclilla y usa unas converse negras, además de llevar un par de aretes en la oreja derecha.

-Y ella es… ¡Katherine Davis!

-Hola Chris-Saluda amablemente y se va rápidamente a tomar su lugar al notar la pequeña araña que este tenia en su mano.

-Y aquí esta… ¡Leaf! ...solo yo puedo llamarme Chris.

Un chico moreno, de ojos verdes y cabello negro corto, que viste una camisa larga de color verde con una chaqueta negra con detalles rosas, jeans azules y unos tenis negros con rojo, se acerca al conductor.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué onda Chris?

-Bien…ahora ve y toma asiento.

Leaf o Christopher Vega se acerca a los que ya estaban y los saluda animadamente, Jhon y Kate lo saludan de la misma forma, mientras que la restante ni siquiera lo mira, pero el queda observándola, haciendo que la peliblanca volteara a mirarlo, lanzándole una fría mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada-Contesta el moreno mientras aparta la mirada, algo sonrojado.

-Y ella es… ¡Trisha Scarlet!

Una joven de tez blanca, ojos celestes, de pelo naranja bastante largo teniendo un flequillo que le cubría parte de su ojo derecho se acerca tímidamente hacia MnLean y simplemente le hace una reverencia como saludo, marchándose hacia donde estaban sus nuevos compañeros.

-Un poco tímida…no importa. Démosle la bienvenida a… ¡Sebastián García!

Del barco sale un castaño, ojos azules, teniendo una cicatriz en la mejilla, viste una campera roja, jeans y unas zapatillas rojas. Extrañamente se acerca a Chris y lo abraza.

-Es un gusto conocerte en persona, amigo.

-Si, si lo que digas, devuélveme mi billetera-Extiende su mano hacia el chico, este suspira y se la entrega-Ahora puedes tomar asiento con tus queridos compañeros.

-Si, no sabes cuanto.

-Bien, ya son 6, faltan 8 todavía, haremos las cosas más rápido. A partir de ahora, simplemente los presentare y tomaran asiento junto a los demás.

-Ella es… ¡Mariel!

Aparece una joven de cabello rojo y largo que le cubre uno de sus ojos de color esmeralda, y viste una capucha de color negro encima de una playera de color verde, jeans azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos. Rápidamente se va hacia donde estaban los demás y se sienta al lado de Trisha.

-¡Andrés Anaya!-Da la bienvenida a un chico de ojos color miel de cabello castaño oscuro que viste una camisa azul fuerte, pantalonera y tenis negros que se sienta al otro lado de Trisha.

-¡Starlett Gray!-Una chica de ojos grises y pelo largo color rubí, vistiendo una cazadora beige, minifalda de jean oscuro y un par de sandalias de plataformas marrones se acerco al grupo y los saluda alegremente.

-¡Alistair MacQueen!- Justo detrás de la pelirubi, aparece un rubio, alto de ojos celestes, vistiendo una camisa verde de manga corta, pantalón negro y zapatos de cuero. Mira a todos de manera indiferente y se dirige a tomar lugar, en ese instante, Starlertt lo mira y corre rápidamente a sentarse al lado del joven, saludándolo efusivamente y siendo ignorada olímpicamente.

- Bonietta Perséfone DiLumbargo… ¡Bonnie!

Una ojiazul de pelo negro ondeado hasta la mitad de la espalda, llevando una cinta rosa y vistiendo un corset blanco con un abrigo de lana rosa abierto, una pantaloneta hasta la rodilla del mismo color y unas ballerinas blancas, apareció saludando a todos.

-Jake Alexander Miller Banks…maldición es muy largo…Jaky-Un chico bajito, de ojos grises y pelo negro que vestía una playera verde con estampados de graffiti, unos jeans negros y unas converse negras, salió del barco con la cabeza gacha y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Dalila Kensington-Una chica de cabello recogido de color rojo, tiene la piel pálida, ojos verdes y viste una playera color gris de tirantes, pantalón de mezclilla azul, converse color negro, lleva unos retazos de tela color gris amarrados en las muñecas y con un collar con una D, era traída por un castaño con un ojo de vidrio, vistiendo una camisa manga corta roja, chaqueta roja, bermudas negras, botas negras, un sombrero café y parecía tener un brazo de metal.

-Terminemos con esto rápido-Hablo el chico a la vez que soltaba a la pelirroja y esta se alejaba, aterrada, tomando asiento.

-Y el es…Claudio Donoven. Con eso ya estamos todos, esto será de lo mas divertido-Hablaba sonriente el conductor-Primero quiero enseñarles las cabañas donde dormirán y donde se "alimentaran" con la deliciosa comida del Chef.

En ese momento sale del barco, que se estaba hundiendo, el chef mirándolos divertido.

-Prefiero comer tierra-Hablo Sebastián.

-Bien. Síganme-Chris comenzó a caminar hacia los dormitorios, seguido de los nuevos campistas.

-Estas serán sus cómodas camas-Bonnie, Andrés y Alistair, ingresaron a una de las cabañas, notando que las camas parecían querer romperse en cualquier momento.

-¿De verdad dormiremos aquí?-Pregunto Bonnie mirando las camas y notando el extraño gruñido debajo de una de ellas.

-Bueno, por lo menos no dormiremos en el piso-Se excuso Andrés mirando a la chica, mientras Alistair los miraba aburrido.

-Sigamos-Ordenó el conductor pelinegro.

Se acerco a un baño, muy similar al de la primera temporada, pero tenia varias marcas de garras y escrito con sangre "Lárguense".

-Este será el confesionario, ya saben como funciona así que no tiene sentido que lo explique.

* * *

**CONFESIONARIO.**

**STAR:** ¡Sí! Mi primer confesionario, saben estoy aquí por mi querido Queen…aunque no lo he visto todavía.

**ALISTAIR:** Todo esto es culpa de esa psicótica, yo no quería venir a este estúpido programa.

**MARIEL Y TRISHA:** ¡Esto será muy divertido! ¿No, Trisha? *S-s-si, Mariel*

**CLYDE:** Esto apesta, lastima que no me dejan asesinar a nadie…en cámara.

* * *

-Bien, ahora les mostrare donde probaran la comida del chef.

Luego de mostrarles el comedor, los guió hacia un cine completamente destruido, que solamente poseía unos cuantos asientos y enfrente de ellos tenia un tanque de guerra con su cañón apuntando hacia el mar.

-Este será el lugar de eliminación mis queridos campistas, aquí, eliminaran a uno de ustedes y lo arrojaremos por el cañón maldito de la vergüenza.

-¿Por qué maldito?-Pregunto Jhon.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-El rubio negó con la cabeza al ver la mirada psicópata del conductor.

* * *

**CONFESIONARIO.**

**JHON:** Chris da miedo…mucho.

* * *

Todos se encontraban enfrente de las cabañas, esperando al "querido" McLean.

-Maldición, ¿Dónde se metió ese imbecil?-Hablaba Clyde Donoven, mientras que unos asustados campistas, a excepción de Kiara y Alistair, se mantenían lo mas alejado posible del hombre robot.

-Bien, ahora los separare en dos equipos-Chris apareció de la nada, seguido del chef, esta vez vestido de Batman.

-Que original-Comento Sebastian.

-Ignorando eso-Hablo el conductor-Los que nombre, se colocaran enfrente de la cabaña a mi derecha-Sebastian y Trisha.

El chico se dirigió tranquilamente, mientras que ella iba con la cabeza gacha.

-Starlett y Clyde.

Ambos se dirigieron con sus nuevos compañeros, Clyde simplemente los ignoro y se posiciono lo mas alejado posible.

-Kiara y Leaf.

La peliblanca se acerco, ignorando a todos, y Leaf se acerco al hombre robot, saludándolo a la vez que comía unas papas.

-Y…Katy.

La rubia se posiciono al lado de los demás campistas y Chris le lanzo una bandera algo desgastada.

-A partir de ahora serán ¡Los asesinos apestosos!

-¿No se te ocurrió un nombre mejor?-Pregunto Sebastian.

Chris lo ignoro y prosiguió a presentar al otro equipo.

-Y los restantes son…Andres, Dalila, Jhon, Alistair, Bonnie, Jaky y Mariel-Los mencionados se colocaron enfrente de la otra cabaña y tomaron la otra bandera.

-A partir de ahora serán ¡Los Fantasmas Goticos!

-Y yo que creía que el nombre del otro equipo era patético-Se quejo Alistair.

-Tienen 15 minutos para organizarse, los veo en el comedor para el primer desafío.

* * *

**CONFESIONARIO.**

**JHON:** Obviamente mi equipo ganara, el otro equipo esta lleno de inútiles, ganaremos, siempre y cuando yo sea el líder.

**DALILA:** Esto será divertido, espero poder ganar.

**KIARA:** Todavía no se como puedo participar de este estúpido programa.

* * *

McLean se encuentra en el destruido muelle y mira sonriente a la cámara.

-Nuestros nuevos campistas ya se conocieron, formaron los equipos y llevaran a cabo el primer desafío, ¿Quién ganara? ¿Quién perderá? ¿Cuál será el primer campista eliminado? Todo eso y mas lo veremos en el próximo episodio de Drama…Total…Horror-

-¡Island!-Lo corta una voz demoniaca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIEN, ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAP. ME DISCULPO SI SU PERSONAJE NO PARTICIPO MUCHO, PERO ESTO SOLO ESTA EMPEZANDO Y AHORA QUE YA ESTAN LOS EQUIPOS TODOS TENDRAN MAS PARTICIPACION.**

**ME DISCULPO con Ying-Yang-Z y Marie, probablemente las incluya como pasantes o quizá la agregue después lo que pasa es que ya tenia casi terminado el capitulo.**

**Acá les dejo en limpio los equipos.**

**LOS FANTASMAS GOTICOS:**

**-Andres Anaya.**

**-Bonietta Persefone DiLumbargo. (Bonnie)**

**-Dalila Kensington. (Danny)**

**-Jake Alexander Miller Banks. (Jaky)**

**-John Pattson.**

**-Mariel.**

**-Alistair MacQueen.**

**LOS ASESINOS APESTOSOS:**

**-Christopher Vega. (Leaf)**

**-Claudio Donoven. (Clyde)**

**-Katherine Davis. (Kate)**

**-Kiara Tennyson. (Taiga)**

**-Sebastian Garcia. (Culebra)**

**-Starlett Gray. (Star)**

**-Trisha Scarlet.**

**Y ESO ES TODO NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX. CAPITULO.**

**SHADOWTAIL98…FUERA**


End file.
